Piscciss Volann
Pisccis Volann are an extraterrestrial species of amphibian fish from the water planet Piscciss (a play on "pisces", Latin for fish). The water world of Piscciss is one of extreme danger. Pisccis is one giant ocean, home to thousands of exotic species, including Pisccis Volann and Piscciss Premann, live in a vast anarchic ocean of eat or be eaten. While most Pisccians live in schools because of the safety in numbers, there are still few feelings of family or friendship among these cold-blooded kinfolk. Others however live in giant cities build in the shallow waters around the few volcanic islands that Pisccis has. A world of strong currents and highly stratified environments, and where the creatures get all the more dangerous as the depth increases. Wild Pisccis Volanns live in extremely deep parts of Piscciss and shoot up to the surface to feed. Volanns are not the biggest fish in the Pisccian Sea, but are definitely the most dangerous. Looking like a monstrous hybrid of different aquatic creatures that are native to Earth including; alligator, eel, anglerfish, shark, and leech. Volanns are incredible swimmers who are amazingly fast and agile in the water and few can match the Volanns underwater. With their powerful tails and slimy scales, Volanns are capable of incredible speed and agility in the water. A Volanns' huge mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth can chomp through almost anything, and their lower jaw unhinges to allow them to swallow objects in a single bite or enabling them to get on grip large objects and cruse them with the strength on an industrial-sized vise. Sinewy and covered in slimy scales, Volanns use their claw-tipped fins to fight in a unique "zero gravity" style that makes them masters of aquatic combat, allowing them to rip their enemies to shreds. Volanns can also withstand a remarkable amount of pressure, they can dive deep to the oceans floor, easily withstanding the crushing pressure while continuing to breathe through their gills and their luminescent danglers allow them to see in the darkest of depths. For all their skill in the water, though Piscciss Volanns are able to walk on land for short periods at a time, but out of water they are not nearly as useful on land as they are under the waves. Volanns are able to breathe air, but they must keep their gills wet or they'll dehydrate rapidly, which can actually result in their drowning on dry land, but as a PIscciss Volanns matures and grows older the need for water will decrease and they will gain the ability to breath on land. Abilities Piscciss Volanns are the most hazardous creatures in the Pisccissian sea. They are a monstrous hybrid of alligator, eel, angler fish, shark, and leech. Volanns are incredible swimmers who are amazingly fast and agile in the water. A Volanns' huge mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth can chomp through almost anything. Their lower jaw unhinges, enabling them to grip large objects with the strength on an industrial-sized vise. Sinewy and covered in slimy scales, Volanns use their claw-tipped fins to fight in a unique "zero gravity" style that makes them masters of aquatic combat. They can dive deep to the oceans floor, easily withstanding the crushing pressure while continuing to breathe through their gills. For all their skill in the water, though Piscciss Volanns are able to walk on land they are not nearly as uselful on land as they are under the waves. Volanns must keep their gills wet or they dehydrate rapidly, which can actually result in their drowning on dry land. Volanns will gain the ability to breath on land as they mature. Volanns have the ability to shoot a high vortex wave of water from their mouth. Appearance Their appearance shows them to have multiple gills and an antenna on their head for deep sea diving, their teeth are external and they have an even more powerful jaw that can bite through strong metal. Also, their bodies are covered in protective scales and claws on their appendages. It appears that as a Piscciss Volann matures, they grow legs to aid in land movement. This is most likely an adaptation so that they can hunt more efficiently when food is limited in the water. But as a Piscciss Volann grows older, the need for water will decrease, making them amphibous. When Piscciss Volanns mature their appearance will change. Many Piscciss Volanns will mature to look like Magister Pyke, others may mature to look like Ripjaws in the omnitrix; or some Piscciss Volanns will have a different appearance from both. Female Piscciss Volanns are known to look less beast-like than the males. Female Volanns' body are very female like in appearance and are slender. They are smaller than the males. Their dorsal fin is less huge, their teeth are alighned and not jagged, and are not as big compared to the males' teeth. Their luminescent dangler is smaller and they look less fish-like in appearance and have green hair. Also, they are not muscular in appearance and have smaller claws and fins. Mature male Piscciss Volanns tend to have either whiskers or a pair of small chin spikes. Some Piscciss Volanns may mature to have no tails at all, those who do will have a black covering in their pelvis area. Other Piscciss Volanns will mature to have a resemblance to a catfish, angler fish, shark, or another fish resemblance. Cdsfcsda.JPG Rdff.JPG Ripjaws ua.png RipjawsUA.jpg Weaknesses Their weakness is that they cannot stay on land for too long so if a Pisccis Volann wanted to stay longer on land, it would require water to keep them from dehydrating. If they don't get water while on the land, they will run out of breath and possibly die. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, a Piscciss Volann was wearing a unique device around its neck that supplied water for its gills allowing it to walk on dry land without dehydrating. It was probably given by the guards. Notable Piscciss Volanns *Ripjaws *Magister Pyke (Magister Plumber of Piscciss) *Kevin (as Ripjaws,1/11 in Framed, and part in Forge of Creation) *Heat Jaws (also part Pyronite) *Incarcecon prisoner Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Water Alien